Finnito
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Jirou no confía en la mayoría de la gente, en general. Sin embargo, en su compañía, eso empieza a cambiar poco a poco. / KamiJirou. Oneshot. Music!AU. Regalo para Layla Redfox.


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kōhei

Dedicado a **Layla Redfox**, por ser la mejor de las mejores «3

No está beteado, así que agradecería que me informaran cualquier error.

* * *

**Finnito**

capítulo único

_por Noe Sweetway_

* * *

**I- Silencio incómodo**

La pequeña Kyouka es silenciosa las más de las veces. Bastante tranquila.

Tiene apenas ocho años y acaba de descubrir que ama la música. Muchísimo. Porque la prefiere antes que a las muñecas, antes que a los dibujos animados que pasan por la televisión día y noche, antes que jugar a las escondidas con los demás chiquillos del barrio o sus primos.

Escoge siempre encerrarse en su habitación y acariciar aquel gran piano con los dedos. Orgullosa. _Feliz_. Su instructor le ha dicho que está mejorando.

—¡Es enorme! —uno de esos tres niños que acaban de ingresar a su alcoba se acerca al instrumento ubicado en un rincón especial—. ¡Apuesto a que sé tocarlo!

—¡No!

La niña se encuentra a sí misma enfurecida como nunca. _Es mío_. Desesperante. Y quiere llorar. Sus tres primos la miran de manera despectiva.

—Déjenla —dice otro de ellos—, seguro que ni ella lo sabe usar.

Jirou murmura un _'claro que lo sé'_, mientras se acerca al piano dando grandes zancadas llenas de dramatismo. Se sienta frente a él e intenta rememorar algún acorde. Tiembla. Le cuesta respirar. Los dedos como piedras, tiesos en su lugar… y no puede.

Kyouka no recuerda cómo tocar.

Las burlas de los demás niños no tardan en caerle encima. Lágrimas la inundan, y quizá es entonces cuando inicia su calvario.

_Pánico_.

_Desconfianza_.

Le sucede lo mismo años más tarde. Con el violín, con la guitarra. _Con las personas_. Y quizá aprende a convivir con ello. O no puede, o simplemente no quiere.

Prefiere interpretar sin ser escuchada.

* * *

**II- Del (des)amor y la (des)confianza**

Jirou Kyouka no confía en _los chicos_.

Para ser totalmente sincera, no confía en la mayoría de la gente, en general.

Su padre le ha dicho alguna vez que la mejor manera de vivir es teniendo en claro dos conceptos: uno, _no esperar nada de nadie_ y dos, _no confiar en nadie más que en uno mismo_. Un poco estricto para su gusto, de buenas a primeras, pero ahora tiene catorce años y más o menos puede _verlo_.

Yaoyorozu Momo es una de las pocas personas a las que ha podido, a lo largo de los años, atribuir el valor de «amistad». La quiere mucho y aprecia su compañía porque la misma es tranquila, inteligente, fuerte y demasiado amable para el injusto mundo en el que viven.

Han estado juntas ya una buena cantidad de años (desde la primaria), por lo que a Kyouka no le es muy difícil notar los momentos en que la otra sufre. Y, en efecto, lo está haciendo en ese momento.

Su amiga está pasándola realmente mal… y todo por haber _confiado_ de más.

No lo ha demostrado ni se lo ha dicho a Jirou, pero esta supone que la otra debe llevar días llorando y/o lamentándose en silencio (Kyouka comprende que también podría tratarse de una situación completamente normal, considerando la edad medio _hormonal_ que atraviesan) a causa de _un chico_. Y, encima, uno no muy inteligente, si se lo preguntaran. Ninguno lo es, a su parecer.

_Es solo un chico, no vale tus lágrimas_, quiere decirle a su amiga, pero Jirou sabe que todo es parte de un proceso. Que quizá en unos pocos días (o semanas o meses), Momo esté contemplando la belleza de esas pinturas viejas que tanto le gustan esbozando esa sonrisa tenue y tan hermosa de siempre, y que el tonto en cuestión deje de tener importancia y pase a ser un recuerdo insulso y motivo de risa en sus próximas pijamadas.

Es inútil interferir, pues la historia natural de la vida incluye episodios así: de enamoramientos —o como quiera que se llame a esa cosa innecesaria a la que somete el noventa por ciento de sus pares adolescentes— y desamores, que luego se siguen de _superación_.

Aun así, a Kyouka se le hace sumamente injusto que alguien que exuda tanta bondad, como Yaoyorozu, tenga que agotar pañuelos por culpa de púberes cretinos como ese.

—El imbécil es él —habla, con rabia contenida.

Su amiga la observa y asiente.

—Enamorarse apesta.

_Enamorarse_. ¿Eso siquiera existe a su edad?

Bueno, sea lo que sea, Jirou prefiere no saberlo.

* * *

**III- Época de cambios**

Quince años cumplidos (y eso significa que está cerca de convertirse en una _mujer_) y por supuesto que Kyouka no ha querido que sus padres le hicieran una de esas tontas fiestas que acostumbran a montar sus congéneres a su edad. No es su estilo.

En vez de eso, ha pedido algo mucho más _útil_.

—¿Una… guitarra eléctrica?

Yaoyorozu observa con atención el ostentoso instrumento que reposa sobre la cama de su mejor amiga y, acto seguido, esboza una sonrisa amable.

—Es muy bonita —alega, sin ningún atisbo de duda en la expresión—. ¿Vas a intentar con ritmos más _pesados_? Como esos que escuchas siempre, ¿o no?

Jirou se ruboriza y baja la mirada un poco.

Todavía le cuesta sacar a relucir sus verdaderos intereses o aficiones sin avergonzarse de ello. Momo —quien ha sido una de las pocas en oírla tocar, queriéndola ayudar a enfrentar _el pánico_— siempre le dice que debería sentirse orgullosa de poder ejecutar tantos instrumentos musicales _tan bien_ (aunque ella no lo siente así) y que debería animarse a hacerlo frente a alguien más alguna vez.

_Como si pudiera._

Segundos después, sonríe por lo bajo. Adora el piano, adora el violín, adora la guitarra acústica, sí. _Adora la calma_. No obstante, algo la ha impulsado a pedir de obsequio una guitarra eléctrica, y supone que realmente debe ser la necesidad de más _adrenalina_, o algo parecido. Seguro que más adelante le seguirán el bajo, el teclado, la batería… Y qué más da.

_Quizá he cambiado un poco_.

—Es… perfecta —musita, más para sí misma que otra cosa.

Su amiga asiente, apoyándola como siempre. Kyouka ya sabe lo que esta va a decirle:

—Deberías apuntarte a algún club de música.

Y la verdad… _¿por qué no?_

* * *

**IV- Yaomomo destaca (y siempre tiene la razón)**

Básicamente, tiene que soportar a unos cuantos cretinos engreídos y otros tantos ligones babosos, pero nada de otro mundo. A cambio, tiene un buen instructor y un centenar de instrumentos y partituras en un mismo lugar, listos para ser aprovechados.

Sus latidos todavía se desbocan cada que va a intentar tocar algo. Ansiedad. _Pánico_. Pero se esfuerza. En serio que lo hace.

El club es _ruidoso_, sí, pero por momentos, cuando todos se concentran en practicar los nuevos temas impuestos por el instructor, Jirou se siente acogida. Es un buen lugar para dejar fluir su esencia sin el tedioso miedo a que los demás piensen que es _rara_. Y es que todos son raros ahí, ¿no?

Casi puede oír a Momo decirle _te lo dije_. A fin de cuentas, ella siempre tiene la razón.

—Oye, esa Yaoyorozu, de la clase 2, es amiga tuya, ¿verdad?

De pronto, dos de esos idiotas que tanto abundan en el club están mirándola de pies a cabeza, después de que uno de ellos ha terminado de hacerle aquella pregunta de mal gusto. Kaminari Denki y Mineta Minoru, los ubica; ha intercambiado unas cuantas palabras (y unas cuantas rencillas) con ambos, más de una vez, desde que se ha unido al club.

—Sí —les responde, tajante. A su parecer, es bastante ridículo que le cuestionen esas cosas a ella (no es la primera vez que alguien lo hace), en vez de ir de manera directa junto a su amiga.

_Aunque, de todos modos, los va a rechazar… eso sí._

—Ufff —el rubio empieza, emocionado—. ¡Si está _buenísima_!

—Buenísima es poco, Kaminari —habla el de menor estatura, abstraído, casi echa una baba—. Está _que arde_. Dios, ¿la has visto con la falda de la prepa? Sus piernas no son de este mundo, ¡ah, y esa delantera! Digna de ser admirada y, además-

Kyouka les da el debido coscorrón, luego de espetarles unas cuantas verdades relacionadas con su degeneración. _No es gracioso_. Por eso y más, no puede soportarlos en su gran mayoría. A los _chicos_. No precisamente porque contribuyan a que su autoestima descienda día a día al recordarle lo plana, gruñona y poco femenina que es —_que también_—, sino más bien porque, además de ser unos malditos pervertidos sin remedio, son tan cobardes que ni siquiera tienen los huevos de ir dar sus propios comentarios inmorales de frente, en vez de intentar dejar recados mediante ella.

—Buen intento.

* * *

**V- Parecidos razonables**

Los meses transcurren con rapidez cuando existen tontos (que a veces la hacen reír y, a veces, enfurecer) y buena música de fondo.

Jirou debe lidiar con esos chicos muy seguido, así que intenta acostumbrarse. Además, cada vez puede ver más del talento de los integrantes de ese dichoso club también, por lo que su mente se ha encargado de seleccionar automáticamente a los que, según su propio criterio, son _buenos_ músicos _de verdad_. La chica se odia por pensar así (¿quién se cree que es para calificar por sí misma?), pero realmente la diferencia es abismal entre unos y otros.

Y le ha costado admitirlo… no obstante, quien lidera esa lista imaginaria que ella (y está segura de que más de uno de sus compañeros) se ha armado no es otro que el «insoportable» Bakugou Katsuki.

El muchacho es conocido por ser intensamente malhumorado; una palabra en falso que lo moleste y ya está por todos lados echando chispitas de odio. Palabras desagradables (e insultos creativos) inundan su boca la mayor parte del día y a Kyouka le provoca un tremendo dolor de cabeza imaginarlo en riñas las veinticuatro horas, pero dejando todo eso de lado, es genial con la batería (merece especial mención, pues no todos son geniales con ella) y con casi todos los instrumentos habidos y por haber en ese salón.

_Me recuerda…_

Bakugou la impresiona. Es un maldito prodigio, no hay por qué decir otra cosa, y bueno, puede que sea extremadamente cascarrabias o violento o malhablado, pero de verdad que a Jirou le sorprende que, incluso durante míseros segundos, se detenga y observe el instrumento que le corresponda en el momento, con tanta _atención _—entrecejo relajado y labios levemente entreabiertos—, para después ser capaz de ejecutarlo a la perfección. Es como si tomara aire e inspiración, _y es grandioso_.

_…a mí._

Se nota que el chico, ante todo, ama la música. Y Jirou no puede evitar sentirse un poco identificada. Puede que esté volviéndose loca, pero hasta le resulta agradable _mirarlo_, de vez en cuando. Y escucharlo ni qué decir.

(Cuando no está gritando ni mandándolo todo a la mierda, claro está).

* * *

**VI- El chico problemático la reconoce**

Es curioso. Los integrantes son todos distintos, pero en cada uno de ellos aflora la necesidad de componer, de interpretar, de amar. Incluso Katsuki o ella misma no son la excepción. La pasión por semejante arte es tal vez lo único que tienen en común y, sin embargo, ahí están.

A Kyouka le toma un año —quizá más, quizá menos— estudiarlos. Sigue temiendo, sigue desconfiando, sí. Pero menos que antes, eso es lo que siente. Y eso la ha llevado a pensar en la música como su _hogar_.

—¡Hey, Jirou! —el tonto de Kaminari se dirige a ella aparentemente emocionado, es raro que Mineta no vaya con él, pero mejor así—. ¿Me veo cool?

La aludida contiene una risa. El chico ha venido corriendo hasta ella para conseguir su aprobación, quién sabe por qué, y se siente un poco culpable por querer reírse de las pintas que trae, más que querer darle alguna opinión objetiva. El cabello completamente para abajo, al punto de tapar uno de sus ojos, y la chaqueta negra son una combinación… interesante.

—Sí, claro —activa un tono burlón. _Es mi venganza_—, y ¿qué sigue? ¿Cortarte las venas? ¿Declararte _emo_?

Unas quejas infantiles de Denki y las risas de algunos compañeros se esparcen por el salón. Kyouka está aprendiendo a divertirse.

Y le gusta cada vez más sentirse parte de _algo_.

—Hey, tú.

Bakugou, posicionado tras su batería, la despierta de su ensoñación y le hace una seña para que se ubique adecuadamente. Es momento de intentar la combinación que ha sugerido el instructor hace ya un tiempo.

_Ansiedad_. Otra vez.

—¡Aquí vamos!

—¡Sí!

Un compañero la apoya con el bajo; otro, con el teclado. Kyouka siente la respiración pesada, mientras presiona su guitarra, casi aferrándose a ella con fuerza. _¿Podré lograrlo?_

Katsuki toma sus baquetas. Sonríe ferozmente. _Adrenalina_. Empiezan los golpeteos, marca el ritmo de inicio.

En cuestión de segundos, Jirou Kyouka está ejecutando. Está _rockeando_.

Y resulta ser lo más genial que vive en muchísimo tiempo.

—No estuvo mal —las palabras que el rubio malhumorado le dice al finalizar la prueba logran calarle hondo dentro del pecho. Parece un cumplido. _De Bakugou_.

No lo entiende. Por alguna razón, el mencionado chico parece llevarse mal con el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de los integrantes del club, los insulta, les pone apodos molestos, les grita casi todo el tiempo… Los _rechaza_.

Sin embargo, a Jirou no.

A veces, al llegar, le dirige la mirada y hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, como saludándola. Como si la _respetara_. Otras veces, en medio de alguna práctica conjunta, la observa y, sin decir nada, curva sus labios en lo que parece un intento de sonrisa. Como si la tomara como un igual…

Como si fuera poco, más de una vez ha detenido a alguno de esos molestos compañeros que estuvieran tratando de _cargarla_.

—¡Agh! Cállate, por la puta madre —apartando al individuo en cuestión de ella—, y deja de molestar. ¡Me pones de los nervios! Jodido cabrón.

Y Kyouka no puede entender por qué su corazón late tan rápido en situaciones como esa. Desconoce el sentimiento y desconoce el motivo.

* * *

**VII- Una amiga perspicaz**

Finalmente, es Yaoyorozu quien le hace entrar en razón.

Ocurre una tarde, en medio de la merienda.

—Yo no puedo creer que te terminó gustando la persona más, según tú, _insoportable_ de todo el club —habla con toda la simpleza y el tono amable que la caracteriza—, creo que no debiste burlarte de «cómo me pongo» con Todoroki-san cerca.

La seguridad con la que Momo le habla no le da tiempo a Jirou ni de dudar. Es más, sus palabras la dejan un poco mareada.

—¿Qué estás-

—Si me lo preguntas, creo que Bakugou debe enterarse por _métodos directos_, ya sabes, puede que sea un «genio» en muchas cosas, pero no tiene pinta de poder pillar estos asuntos así como así —a esas alturas, Kyouka ya no sabe si su amiga habla en serio o si está bromeando—. En otras palabras, deberías confesarte.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?!

La joven música es todo bochorno y el rostro puramente enrojecido es prueba de ello. La conversación tiene que morir ahí.

Al final, le toma cierto tiempo… días, tal vez semanas, pero termina aceptándolo en algún momento. En silencio, en medio de luchas internas y cortocircuitos mentales. Con pesar.

¿Existe el _amor_ para ella?

* * *

**VIII- Duo des fleurs**

Tiempo después, lo confirma.

Enterarse de lo que ocurre le sabe como un baldazo de agua fría en la cabeza. Y es que _cómo es posible que no lo haya notado antes_.

Bakugou está saliendo con alguien más. Y ese alguien es también _un chico_, para variar. Kirishima Eijirou, de la clase de al lado y del club deportivo. Un buenazo del cual Jirou ni nadie tiene nada negativo que decir. (Aunque tuviera, no lo diría, de todos modos).

_Es un sol, quizá hasta demasiado para Bakugou_, piensa, mientras los ve estudiando lado a lado en la biblioteca. Los observa detenidamente durante más tiempo del que quiere. De vez en cuando intercambian algún que otro comentario, se detienen a echarle un vistazo al libro o los apuntes del otro, y _sonríen_. Bueno, Kirishima lo hace y Bakugou _lo_ _mira_, fingiéndose enfurruñado o escéptico, pero con mucha más suavidad de lo usual. _Se quieren, se les nota_.

Y por supuesto que aquello a Kyouka le rompe el corazón. Le ha llevado tiempo asimilarlo y tantísimo coraje aceptarlo —hasta el punto de empezar a barajar la posibilidad de _confesársele_—, que llegar a esos descubrimientos tan tardíamente solo la hace sentirse y verse más patética de lo que es.

_¿Por qué me fijé en él, en primer lugar?_

—No es difícil saberlo, Bakugou puede que sea el bruto que todos dicen que es, o que tres de cada cuatro palabras que pronuncie sean palabrotas; pero es un músico genial, y lo sabes.

Jirou observa a Yaoyorozu, casi _casi_ con cierto deje de molestia. Su habitación hubo estado completamente en silencio desde hace varios minutos… así que ella debió haberlo pensado en voz alta. O eso, o Momo ha aprendido a leerle la mente.

—Lo sé —_perfectamente lo sé_, omite la reiteración porque se ve lo suficientemente estúpida ya, como para agravarlo—. Pero es… ¿cómo decirlo?

_Me ha tratado tan bien._

—Se nota que te tiene cierto aprecio, diría yo —adelanta su amiga.

La chica no sabe si reír o llorar.

¿Alguien con peor fortuna que ella? No cree que exista.

—Bueno —toma un poco de aire, una diminuta sonrisa surca sus labios—. A lo que me refiero es… —se detiene unos instantes, detesta sentir las mejillas calientes de vergüenza—, en verdad, no creí que iba a importarme _tanto_.

Momo no se lo piensa mucho, debe saber de qué está hablando. Simplemente se encoge de hombros y le sonríe con la mayor ternura posible.

—Es parte de enamorarse. Nosotras mismas permitimos ese daño.

Jirou ahora tiene que bufar. ¿De verdad su amiga tiene dieciséis? Le ha parecido oír a una anciana.

—Suenas como toda una experta.

Ambas ríen por lo bajo.

Del móvil de Momo comienza a escucharse el tono de llamada entrante, y Kyouka puede distinguir desde su posición la imagen de Todoroki en la pantalla y la sonrisita creciente en el rostro de su amiga, aunque esta trata de disimularlo un poco.

—Puede ser —la chica empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, decidida a coger la llamada—. Tú déjalo salir, Kyouka-san. Todos merecemos desahogarnos un poco cuando algo nos duele.

Aun así, las lágrimas son incapaces de brotar de sus ojos. Se quedan atoradas dentro de su ser.

_Solo quiero superar esto ya._

Las semanas transcurren rápidamente y Jirou, en una de esas, se da cuenta de que el semestre va a acabar ya y ella aún no ha dado ese asunto por terminado. Lo sabe, porque acaba de ver al deslumbrante muchacho pelirrojo esperar a _su chico_ frente al salón de música, y a este último alcanzarlo con algún improperio perdido en el aire, antes de dirigirse a la cafetería caminando junto a él con una calma impactante… y a ella le sigue hincando en el centro del pecho.

Decide salir hacia el jardín del instituto, a ese rinconcito detrás de los vestuarios del campo de fútbol, donde sabe que nadie la estará viendo por largo rato. No se le ocurre mejor forma de utilizar su tiempo de receso, que escapando de todo y tratando de borrar esa envidiable imagen de una pareja feliz de la que no forma parte.

¿Desde cuándo le importan esas cosas? Ella no era así. Siempre prefirió la soledad y la neutralidad, antes que los sentimientos insulsos y demás.

Así está mejor. _Sola_. Como ahora… completamente sola. (O eso cree).

Se sienta sobre el césped y entrecruza las piernas. Cierra los ojos, siente la brisa, inspira. Le surge una canción. Una triste, por supuesto. No carga ningún instrumento consigo, pero le queda _la voz_. Elemento que le cuesta más utilizar, dicho sea de paso. No obstante, lo hace.

Ni siquiera se detiene a evaluar qué exactamente está tarareando, cuando se percata de que,_ al fin_, unas finas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

¿Siempre una tontería como esa tiene que doler así?

Silencio. Jirou se queda en silencio y se apresura a secarse los vestigios de lágrimas del rostro, porque acaba de escuchar unos pasos detrás de sí, o sea, una presencia junto a ella. Pero quizá es _demasiado_ tarde para alarmarse y/o detenerse.

Se gira con brusquedad apenas escucha esos aplausos.

Kaminari Denki acaba de pescarla llorando por semejante ridiculez y, peor aún, la acaba de oír _cantando_. Quién sabe qué tema, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Quién sabe _por qué_.

Por qué ese idiota con diploma, al que Kyouka siempre se encarga de poner en su lugar, se dedica sencillamente a mirarla con algo parecido a la _ternura, _en vez de empezar con sus clásicas cargadas o de lanzar alguna que otra risotada que logre dejarla en ridículo. ¿De verdad es el mismo imbécil al que tiene como compañero de clases y del club? ¿Cómo es que la ha encontrado en semejante situación y aún no ha empezado a burlarse?

Más que eso, el muchacho avanza tranquilamente hasta ella y se echa a su lado sobre el césped. Parece suspirar con tranquilidad, antes de girarse a observarla y dedicarle una sonrisa sobria. Casi tranquilizante.

Los colores se le suben al rostro a Kyouka. Qué espera ese maldito para soltar el chiste de mal gusto que seguramente tiene en la punta de la lengua. O peor… qué espera para sobornarla con contárselo a todos, a menos que le hiciera algún _favor_ (como presentarle a Momo o enviarle alguna fotografía _hot_).

El solo imaginarlo le produce arcadas.

—¿Qué crees que-

—Tienes… —empieza, el _rubor_ en las mejillas lo deja demasiado tierno como para que no se trate de un sueño—, una voz hermosa.

Tan simple como eso.

Ella sigue echando unas cuantas lágrimas incontrolables ya (de dolor, de vergüenza, de rabia, de alivio, de lo que sea). Y él, en cambio, ¿por qué se ve tan calmado a pesar de todo?

No parece ninguna broma, y Jirou no entiende por qué le tranquiliza tanto el que él apoye una de sus manos sobre su hombro más cercano y, medio en serio, medio en broma, le susurre:

—¿Hacemos un dueto?

* * *

**IX- No empieces ahora**

Diecisiete. Último año de preparatoria.

—Que no tenga precisamente _melocotones_, no quiere decir que no esté buena, pues —Mineta pronuncia lo que podrían ser sus últimas palabras, mientras van camino a la piscina del instituto—. Lo estoy comprobando ahora mismo.

Kyouka, casi echando humos y a punto, _tal vez,_ de cometer homicidio, camina unos pasos adelante, con una de sus compañeras.

—No les hagas caso —Hagakure intenta calmarla en un murmullo solo audible para ella.

La chica rechista. Sabe que lo dicho por el asqueroso de Minoru tiene que seguirse de cierto comentario masculino y-

—A mí me gusta su cintura —y no se hace esperar. Casi puede verlo detrás de ella, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando esa sonrisita de retrasado que lleva siempre, mientras la mira—, y bueno-

Antes de permitirlo siquiera terminar la frase, porque _qué vergüenza, por favor_, Jirou se ocupa de mandar a Kaminari a besar el piso con un certero puñetazo en la calota (y a Mineta, de paso, porque ese tipo se lo merece siempre, ¿no?). Kirishima es quien acude en auxilio de su rubio amigo, mientras este se queja de que _ni siquiera estaba diciendo nada malo, ni pensaba continuar_, en un lloriqueo para nada varonil.

Kyouka se permite inspirar profundo, mientras es llevada del brazo por su compañera, lejos de esos bobos. Las mejillas le arden de vergüenza, y no puede sacarse de la cabeza el 'me gusta su cintura' pronunciado por Denki hace apenas unos momentos porque, sí, es repugnante en cierta medida, pero, por otro lado, algo le dice que sería peor que estuviera dirigido a la _cinturita_ esbelta de Hagakure y no a la suya. Es decir, _por supuesto_ que no necesita ser «elogiada» de esa manera tan pobre y _menos_ de alguien tan memo como Kaminari… sin embargo, ella también tiene lo suyo, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, a veces cree que también merece ser _contemplada_ por alguien.

O algo así. _¿Qué demonios?_

—Parece… —al terminar de oír su versión, Yaomomo tiene que darle una respuesta, aunque se ve un poco temerosa antes de decírselo—, como si estuvieras…

—¿Qué? —Jirou espera, totalmente a la defensiva.

—No sé. Me sonó a celos. Un poco. No te molestes.

_Sí, cómo no._

La joven música suelta una risa algo irónica. _Por favor_. Apenas conoce el significado de _tratar_ con gente tan sosa como Denki o sus pares —y ha llegado a eso con mucho esfuerzo—, ni siquiera tiene la remota idea de cómo podría fijarse en ellos y todavía mucho menos de cómo podrían producirle celos o algo parecido.

Es decir, vale, que desde que él la encontró cantando aquella vez, se podría decir que se han vuelto un poquito más _cercanos_, pero tampoco al punto de considerarlo realmente como una _persona_ _indispensable_ en quien confiar al cien por ciento, o peor, de empezar a _celar_ por su culpa. Máximo: un amigo en construcción. Un _compañero_. Es más, Jirou no puede confiar especialmente en los chicos como Kaminari, ni una pizca. Sentimentalmente hablando.

El susodicho es divertido, tal vez un tonto de remate, pero carismático, al fin y al cabo. Sus chistes son pésimos, mas canta bonito y tiene un buenísimo gusto musical (han compartido auriculares en más de una ocasión y a Kyouka le ha sorprendido la enorme variedad de temas y estilos que ha oído, todos agradables, encima). A veces, solo a veces, Jirou disfruta de su compañía, cuando decide sentarse a las afueras del pabellón principal del instituto, en el mismo césped sobre el que se ubicaron cuando cantaron sus primeros temas juntos, hace ya unos meses. También ha notado que es un cabeza hueca sin remedio y que unos cálculos matemáticos simples le cuestan muchísimo más que a cualquier ser humano promedio, incluyendo a Mineta (lo cual ya es _mucho, _ciertamente); de hecho, todo lo que incluye _pensar_ le cuesta mucho más que a cualquiera.

Con todo y todo, no parece ser una mala persona. Su mejor amigo es Kirishima, con el que se lo ve reír y compartir una linda relación siempre, así que algo de bondad debe haber ahí.

No obstante, Denki tiene una de las cosas que ella no tolera.

—Ey, Jirou, salúdame a «_Yaomomo»_.

_Estúpido_.

Si acaso llegara a enamorarse de él (lo cual, cree firmemente, _no_ va a suceder), en ese _hipotético_ caso, no lo soportaría. Kaminari está todo el tiempo siguiéndole el juego a Mineta y simplemente _no_. Ahí sí podrían aparecer los celos. Y Jirou no quiere sentirse de esa manera. No quiere _sufrir_. No después de haber visto y escuchado a Momo deprimirse por sentirse insuficiente en el pasado. No después de haber _querido_ a Bakugou tanto como para que la hiriera el hecho de no haber tenido siquiera la oportunidad de hacérselo saber.

No. Tiene _miedo_, y esa es la verdad.

—¿Festival escolar?

—¡Sí! Va a ser genial.

Kyouka observa a Denki, dubitativa. No podría. Aunque quisiera, la voz no le saldría, se olvidaría la letra, se le resbalarían los dedos, se le perderían los acordes. Le da vértigo el solo imaginarlo.

_No puedo._

—Lo siento.

—¡Jirou! —él lo capta de una—. Cantas genial, ¡por favor!

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Hazlo tú.

—¡Sí, voy a estar! —el muchacho se apresura en responder—. Voy a estar y voy a subirme a cantar. Anda, hazlo tú también —ruega, se ve desesperado, por poco no se arrodilla—, Cántanos algo, _cántame algo_.

La chica se ríe bajito.

—Cómo no. Con dedicatoria y todo…

—Sí. Quiero hacerlo —Denki la observa con convicción—. Quiero dedicarte algo.

_No empieces ahora…_

Jirou siente un escalofrío extraño recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Como si estuviera electrizada. Los ojos dorados del chico están puestos sobre ella y- _taquicardia_. A Kyouka le da rabia, bien podría ser uno de sus estúpidos intentos fallidos de ligar, bien podría ser una broma. Pero no. A sus ojos, se ve _sincero_.

Y la respiración casi se le corta.

El corazón poco a poco…

—Mamá, llegué.

—Kyouka, tengo algo que decirte.

…la traiciona.

_No empieces ahora._

* * *

**X- Huir a tiempo no es cobardía, ¿o sí?**

Llega el día del festival y Jirou trata por todos los medios de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que está empezando a sentir por Kaminari Denki es solo afecto del tipo amistoso y no esa cosa fea a la que llaman _enamorarse_.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, ahora que su madre acaba de darle semejante noticia, lo peor sería estar enamorándose de alguien. Pero _bueno_.

Parece ser que la cosa está más confusa y difícil de lo que creía, porque cuando lo ve acercarse, a toda prisa, con una _camisa_ un tanto desprolija (y que le sienta de maravillas) y un paquete de pañuelos desechables en mano, el corazón le da un vuelco y, _maldición_, esa sensación le es conocida.

—Soy el peor, lo sé. Puedes golpearme si quieres —le dice, disfónico y congestionado hasta la conciencia—. Tal vez lo esté necesitando.

Jirou solo puede sonreír, con fingidos aires de superioridad, y molestarlo un poco al respecto. Algo debe hacer para ocultar esa creciente melancolía que amenaza con apoderarse de ella.

—Lo que necesitamos es rock.

Es la primera vez que esas palabras salen de su boca con tanta confianza. Kaminari la mira durante unos segundos, embelesado, antes de desearle toda la suerte del mundo y retirarse de la parte trasera del escenario, encaminándose hacia el público.

_Ya no tiene caso._

—Chicos, creo que prefiero la segunda canción —les informa a los que van a ayudarla con la presentación.

En un momento dado, la llaman.

Y con todo el cuerpo tembloroso, la cabeza a punto de estallarle y el corazón a nada de salírsele del pecho, Kyouka se sube al escenario y lo hace. Ejecuta. Canta. _Rockea_.

Genial. Excelente. Brillante.

Le ha parecido oír todo eso de los labios del presentador, al terminar la canción. Le ha parecido oír además el alarido de toda la preparatoria, aclamándolos a ella y a su grupo. Le ha parecido oír una felicitación de unos cuantos compañeros, al bajarse del escenario. Le ha parecido oír muchas cosas, pero en ese momento solo se le vienen a la mente las palabras de su madre:

_«Conseguí un nuevo trabajo en Sapporo. Nos mudaremos cuando te gradúes, así que deberás elegir si quieres quedarte o prefieres ir con nosotros y seguir tus estudios allá. Repito: es tu elección»._

Y cuando Kaminari se le acerca nuevamente, sonriendo, sorbiéndose los mocos y diciéndole lo genial que es frente a todos, Kyouka se da cuenta de que los sentimientos están ganándola por completo una vez más.

Es inevitable. Y no quiere salir lastimada.

_Esta vez no._

—Gracias.

_De verdad._

Durante todas las vacaciones, lo evita.

Le duele tener que ignorar sus mensajes o responderle con monosílabos una o dos veces a la semana, pero sabe que, mientras va haciendo sus maletas, esa es la mejor manera de superarlo. Antes de que sea _grave_. Antes de que duela más.

**[Recibido, 10:36]** _Voy a participar en un recital este jueves, espero verte ahí. Es importante para mí._

**[Enviado, 14:54]** _OK_. _Iré._

Lastimosamente, Jirou sigue teniendo problemas para confiar.

Y puede que sea una cobarde.

_Lo siento, no puedo._

* * *

**XI- Algunos dolores perduran**

Su vida universitaria, en sí, ha sido buena, diría Jirou. Una experiencia interesante más en su lista (y no es que hubiera precisamente muchas en ella, por cierto). Con el correr de los años, pudo encontrar cierta _pasión_ por el Diseño Gráfico y, gracias a ello, pudo disfrutar de su carrera y de haber conocido un par de buenas personas en el camino, lo cual la ayudó mucho a avanzar más rápido.

Para hoy, le ha surgido un empleo y, a decir verdad, está satisfecha con todo lo que ha podido lograr.

Lo que sí: es _otra_ ahora.

De un momento a otro, ha dejado de hacer música. No sabría decir cuándo exactamente, si se lo preguntaran, pero lleva tiempo sin sentarse frente al piano a interpretar partituras o sin tomar alguna de sus guitarras y salir al patio a cantar algún clásico, sin que nadie la viera y/o escuchara.

Así que el hecho de cargar con todos sus instrumentos en el camión de mudanzas, ha hecho que una sensación extraña empiece a comprimirle el pecho.

Cuatro años después, finalmente ha vuelto a Tokio. Con las emociones a flor de piel y una flojera enorme para desempacar y ordenar. Menos mal que su nueva compañera de piso —a quien todavía le queda un año en la universidad— ha resultado ser de lo más amable y servicial, si no, le hubiera costado mares acomodar todas sus cosas sola.

—Wow, así que eres música. ¡Nos vamos a llevar muy bien! Adoro la música. Tengo unos amigos de la uni que tienen una banda, algún día te los voy a presentar.

Ashido Mina es cálida. Lo ha sido desde un principio, y por más de que Jirou no es ni por asomo de esas chicas sociables, abiertas y que hablan hasta por los codos, reconoce que ha sido sencillo hacerse _amiga_ suya (después de agradables meses de convivencia, la chica realmente merece ese título). La segunda, después de Momo. O quizá la tercera… después de Kaminari.

No ha sabido de Denki en esos cuatro largos años que le tomó terminar la carrera. Es decir, en alguna que otra videollamada con Yaoyorozu había intentado preguntar qué tal estaba, pero al final siempre terminaba guardándoselo. Su amiga, siempre perceptiva, en más de una ocasión hubo tratado de sacar el tema, mas Kyouka, todavía con miedo e inmadurez, había hecho lo imposible por evitarlo.

Después de todo, reconoce que ha sido ella quien falló en su momento, quien huyó, quien escogió el «no» como respuesta, por más de que _la pregunta_ nunca le había sido formulada. Bien sabía, en ese entonces, que él podía corresponderla, bien sabía que quizá él también se moría por intentarlo…

Pero Jirou es una mujer que mucho caso hace a sus instintos (estos la hubieron salvado más de una vez), así que aquella vez, cuando algo dentro de ella le dijo _mejor no_, así lo hizo. Y le dolió pensar que tal vez fue la equivocación más grande que cometió, sí, de hecho, hasta ahora lo hace…

Empero, hoy por hoy, es una mujer distinta y supone que, en gran parte, ese _dolorcito_ la ayudó a llegar donde está.

_«Es importante para mí»._

Después de no haber ido a aquel recital, aquella vez, Kaminari nunca más le había escrito.

Y bueno, Jirou cree que se lo tenía bien merecido.

_Sigue doliendo._

* * *

**XII- El exceso de alcohol nubla los sentidos**

Kyouka todavía se caracteriza por ser un poco seria, tajante en ocasiones, de perfil bajo, tener pocos amigos y ser algo reacia a la _vida nocturna_ de los demás jóvenes de su edad. Prefiere mil veces quedarse a escuchar algo de música, antes que recorrer bares y volver a casa con una borrachera tremenda en medio de la madrugada.

Así que quiere saber _qué rayos_ se le ha pasado por la mente al aceptar la invitación de Mina esa noche.

Bueno, de hecho, sí lo sabe.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara —su amiga se ve muy sonriente cuando le tiende aquel vaso de tan pequeño tamaño, lleno de una bebida negruzca, frente al rostro, para que se la beba. Le llama la atención automáticamente. La escasa cantidad de líquido debe indicar que un solo trago puede ser _letal_. O algo así—. Solo será un _shot_.

Traga grueso sin cambiar la expresión medio tosca que lleva en la cara.

—Sabes que no sé tomar estas cosas, Ashido —le dice, tratando de evadirla.

Ashido Mina hace un mohín infantil.

—Solo necesito un poco de euforia antes de que vengan los chicos y nos pongamos a bailar. _Porfiiii_. Anda, Jirou, no seas mala. Hazlo por mí, solo por ser hoy, ¿vale?

—Ashido…

Jirou gime de cansancio y acepta la bebida; es el cumpleaños de Mina, después de todo, así que no hay mucho más que pueda hacer para complacerla.

Lleva el vaso cerca de sus labios y con solo oler la bebida siente que se marea. Cree haber oído de fondo a Mina dar gritillos de felicidad y advertirle que lo beba todo de una vez, pero solo puede pensar que es una idiota condescendiente y que ojalá los efectos secundarios no terminen siendo en exceso trágicos.

Bebe el shot de Jäger de un solo trago y siente que le quema la garganta y un poco más profundo. Debe haber puesto una cara bastante fea porque Mina, junto a ella, aplaude y ríe como nunca, mientras la felicita.

—Esta cosa es asquerosa —es lo único que puede decir Jirou, sintiéndose aliviada de seguir conservando la voz intacta.

Su amiga se bebe un shot similar, como una experta, y al instante pide otro.

La noche se pasa lentamente. Unos cuantos muchachos y chicas (aparentemente unos años menores que ellas) se han puesto a bailar en las cercanías de la barra y Ashido, contenta con todo, se les ha unido. Kyouka no contiene las risas. No tiene con quién hablar mientras bebe un poco de cerveza, pero le es agradable observar el show.

De un momento a otro, un grupo de tres muchachos y dos chicas entran al local y parecen encaminarse hacia ella automáticamente. El lugar está oscuro, pero una vez que Kyouka por fin puede divisarlos mejor… queda en _shock_.

_No-puede-ser._

—¡Vinieron!

Mina deja de bailar y corre hasta los recién llegados, emocionada.

Jirou no sabe si es producto del alcohol o la sorpresa, o esos ojos dorados que la miran directa y profundamente, pero siente que la cabeza comienza a darle vueltas y, de pronto, los violentos latidos de su corazón le martillan el pecho como nunca antes.

Él no parece sorprendido de verla.

—¡Jirou! —los sentidos se le nublan de a poco, pero más o menos puede oír la voz de su amiga, que resuena de fondo y se mezcla con la música estridente del pub y con los miles de recuerdos que le vienen a la mente en ese instante—. A ver, este tonto es Sero —dice, señalando al más alto de los tres hombres—, él es Tokoyami —prosigue, apuntando al siguiente—, y este otro de acá es-

_Kaminari_.

Su mente hace como un cortocircuito, así que supone que debe estar viéndose un poco ridícula, con los labios entreabiertos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna- _y él realmente no ha cambiado casi nada_.

O eso le parece.

Recupera los sentidos después de un rato y, para colmo de males, recién consigue distinguir que una de las dos chicas —cuyas presentaciones Jirou ya no ha alcanzado a prestar atención— se aferra al brazo de Denki y a este parece no molestarle, pues no reacciona de ninguna manera y la deja ser.

_¿Sería su… novia?_

* * *

**XIII- Difícil no recordar(te)**

Jirou _recuerda_.

Lo recuerda perfectamente a él, recuerda su sonrisa, su genial voz, su absurda energía, su desordenado cabello rubio moviéndose al compás de aquellos temas _rockeros_, su necedad en todo lo que tuviera que ver con el estudio, su imperiosa necesidad de encajar con ciertos estándares (y pedir su aprobación) y su pésima habilidad para coquetear.

Detalles más, detalles menos… pero por supuesto que lo recuerda.

Por ello, la noche en que se lo topó en el bar, a Kyouka le pareció de lo más estúpido que él tan solo se dignara a mirarla y sonreír, como si nada, antes de prácticamente gritarle al oído (a causa del alarido de la multitud de fondo):

—¿Me recuerdas?

Debe admitir que, de por sí, se espera mucho de alguien como Ashido Mina, quien fácilmente puede socializar hasta con una roca, pero jamás habría imaginado que el «grupito de músicos» al que siempre hace mención la susodicha y a quienes tiene como amigos universitarios iba a estar conformado, en parte, _justamente_ por dos de los chicos que más han marcado a Kyouka (y todo hace apenas unos años). Sí, dos, porque resulta ser que el cuarto integrante de la banda, el cual no había podido asistir a la fiesta del cumpleaños de Ashido, es nada más y nada menos que _Bakugou Katsuki_.

Sí. Casi no se había podido sostener de pie, por la sorpresa.

—Claro que te recuerdo, idiota —había respondido, a lo que Kaminari solo hubo soltado una carcajada. La había observado de pies a cabeza con una mezcla de picardía y nostalgia, como diciéndole que no hubo cambiado nada en todo el tiempo en que estuvo ausente.

_Al final, sí has cambiado, por lo visto_, había querido decirle ella, con alguno que otro comentario picante, para cargarlo, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, la garganta se le había secado de más y solo había podido llevarse otro vaso de cerveza a la boca y desviar la mirada de él y su _acompañante_.

Jirou supone que Ashido les había hablado a sus amigos de ella, de antemano, y por eso Kaminari no se había sorprendido al verla ahí, al contrario de ella. También, se le hace que el rubio no le había mencionado a Mina que ya conocía a Kyouka, a juzgar por la manera inocente en que los hubo presentado.

En fin, Kyouka no se había tardado demasiado en inventar alguna excusa para liberarse de tan incómodo reencuentro, yéndose a casa temprano.

Y ahí está.

Ha pasado casi una semana y ella solo puede pensar en que no fue capaz de preguntar si la chica que lo acompañó en la noche era su novia o algo. Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera capaz de hacerlo. Lo cierto es que la curiosidad ha quedado implantada en ella y sus raíces parecen ser ridículamente resistentes ante cualquier intento de distracción.

—Jirou, ¡acabo de conseguir entradas para el concierto de Dark Fusion de este sábado! —Mina ingresa a su cuarto sin tocar antes, pero Jirou se lo perdona porque es como un ángel viniéndole a dar esa noticia. Es una de sus bandas nacionales favoritas, después de todo.

—¡Estupendo! —se levantaría a abrazarla si no estuviera atrapada entre su ordenador y el montón de libros alrededor; con todo, tiene que trabajar.

_¿Será que él también…?_

—Los chicos también vienen —habla su compañera de piso, quien, aun desconociendo la situación, siempre parece tener las respuestas a todo.

_Claro_, piensa Kyouka, recuerda que a él también solía gustarle esa banda.

—Sero dice que tenemos que celebrar que Kaminari ha vuelto a la soltería al fin —continúa Ashido, provocando que su amiga contenga la respiración unos instantes—. Según él, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio tan feliz.

_Conque es así._

—Entiendo.

El titubeo es evidente.

Mina deja entrever una sonrisa, antes de marcharse de la habitación. Ha durado un milisegundo, pero Jirou puede jurar haberla notado.

_Como si supiera…_

* * *

**XIV- Una fotografía siempre es la excusa perfecta**

_Gracias por esta noche, Tokio, ¡son los mejores!_

El alarido de la multitud que la rodea inunda sus oídos y la pone aún más eufórica, si acaso es posible. _Increíble_, piensa; ya no puede conservar la cordura, solo puede hacer el intento de seguir saltando y gritando con lo poco que le queda de fuerzas, adorándolos a la par que ve a sus ídolos de Dark Fusion retirarse del escenario.

Ha sido una velada magnífica, las piernas todavía le tiemblan y, en parte, sabe que podría ser efecto del cuantioso alcohol —al que cree que nunca va a poder acostumbrarse— ingerido durante todo el concierto, pero está más que segura que se debe principalmente a la emoción.

—¿Puedes sostenerte?

Kaminari está ahí, ayudándola un poco a salir del local atestado de gente (aunque también se ve bastante ebrio, la verdad), y Jirou no sabe bien por qué razón puntual, pero siente la imperiosa necesidad de decirle _«lo siento»._ Sin embargo, se ven interrumpidos por un Sero hecho un completo desastre y una Ashido enojadísima porque el mismo le ha vomitado en la camiseta.

_Risas_. Denki y Kyouka se ríen juntos y-

Y parece una _segunda oportunidad_.

—No se preocupen, veo que ustedes irán llenos en el vehículo de Tokoyami. Bakugou y yo podemos llevar a Sero a su casa después de ayudarlo a limpiarse un poco acá. Tengo otra camiseta en el auto, ustedes pueden adelantarse.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Por qué carajos tenemos que limpiarlo nosotros?

A Jirou, ciertamente, le ha conmovido volver a ver a Katsuki y comprobar que este no solo sigue en su relación con el dulce andante que es Kirishima, sino que, además, _viven_ _juntos_ desde hace un par de años. Le ha enorgullecido bastante el hecho de que no hubo sentido nada al verlos juntos, más que auténtica felicidad.

_Ellos son geniales._

—¡Fotos!

Aún se encuentra lúcida, por lo que accede a tomarse solo un par de fotografías con los demás, puesto que los mismos empiezan luego con sus poses locas y raras, producto del alcohol y de la felicidad que los embarga en el momento. Ella no es mucho de animarse a eso.

—Jirou, ven.

Kaminari la estira hacia sí y la rodea por los hombros con un brazo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, el _flash_ se encarga de cegarla un rato. Numerosos haces de luz le siguen al primero, como en ráfaga.

—¡Basta, tonto!

Risas, otra vez.

—Después me das tu número para pasarte nuestras _selfies_.

Ante las palabras del joven, Kyouka no puede evitar ilusionarse un poco.

_Así que ya no tenía mi número._

Quizá por eso…

* * *

**XV- Bandeja de entrada vacía**

Sin embargo, a pesar de haberle dado su número telefónico esa misma madrugada, los mensajes nunca llegan.

Una vez más.

El miedo y la inseguridad comienzan a atacarla nuevamente.

_Y_ _apesta_.

Seguir queriendo a Kaminari Denki, después de tanto, y aceptarlo como un hecho… apesta muchísimo.

* * *

**XVI- Ganas de volver y otra amiga perceptiva**

—_Jirou_.

La aludida suspira, sabe que, cuando Ashido se dirige a ella con esa voz cantarina, de algo problemático tiene que tratarse.

No se equivoca.

—Les caes genial a los chicos, ¿sabes? Me acaban de decir que te invitara a los próximos ensayos de la banda y esas cosas, ya que les comenté que también tocas un poco.

El corazón casi se le escapa por la boca.

—Ah, no tenías que-

—Así que vamos a salir más seguido —Mina la interrumpe, sin darle la oportunidad de manifestar cualquier protesta—. ¿De acuerdo?

Kyouka solo suspira y trata de esbozar una sonrisa amena. _Hace tantísimo que no lo hago_, piensa, con algo de pena; pero, por más de que le dé un poco de nervios, decide dejarlo ser, al menos por el momento. Quizá no sea tan malo ponerse a _recordar_ un poco más.

—Puede ser.

_Debería volver a tocar._

—Por cierto —menciona su amiga, a punto de retirarse de la sala y dejarla sola—, la manera en que una persona se comporta estando soltera no define cómo será en una relación. Considéralo, ¿sí?

Lo capta. Con los latidos acelerándose dentro de su pecho.

_Debería volver._

* * *

**XVII- Viejas amigas, consejos sencillos y buenas noticias**

Encontrarse con Yaoyorozu después de tanto tiempo es como un alivio para su corazón. Ella también parece contenta de verla otra vez.

Se ve más calmada y segura que antes, pero la misma sonrisa amable surca sus labios antes de cada frase que va a pronunciar.

—No necesariamente tienes que esperar un mensaje suyo —empieza, de espaldas a ella, mientras le sirve el té—. Siempre puedes empezar la conversación tú.

Y es increíble, logra tranquilizarla completamente con esas simples oraciones. Lo dice con tanta naturalidad que podría convencer a cualquiera.

—Te he extrañado —le parece justo y necesario decírselo.

Yaomomo se acerca para darle un cálido abrazo.

—Yo también a ti —se separa un poco de ella y aprovecha para tenderle la invitación que le había preparado—. Ten. No podías faltar.

A Kyouka no le sorprende tanto como cualquiera hubiera esperado. Más que eso, se ve feliz, _demasiado_. Momo se merece lo mejor, desde siempre y para siempre.

—En diciembre, ¿eh? Va a llegar muy rápido.

—Idea de Shouto.

—Dile «futuro esposo» —corrige, a modo de broma, para avergonzarla un poco. Lo logra, Momo se ruboriza y _qué tierna_—. Van a ser muy felices.

Yaoyorozu asiente.

—Sé que tú también.

* * *

**XVIII- Acuerdo telepático**

Consigue su número por medio de Mina.

Consigue el valor gracias a Momo.

_La cosa es-_

Que cuando Jirou se decide _al fin_ a redactar el mensaje para Kaminari (después de un largo debate interno sobre si debía escribir el protocolar «Hola, Kaminari, ¿me pasas las fotos?» o si debía ir al grano preguntándole por qué mierda no le había escrito antes ni en todo ese tiempo, o un _«¿qué no ves que es claramente una segunda oportunidad, idiota?»_; resultando ganadora la primera opción por ser la más _factible_), termina recibiendo antes de siquiera poder presionar el botón de enviar:

**[Recibido: 09:30]** _(Imagen)_

**[Recibido: 09:30]** _(Imagen)_

**[Recibido: 09:31]** _Yo!, Jirou. Aquí están las fotos_.

¿Conexión mental? Tal vez… ¿telepatía?

Jirou no sabe nada, solo sabe que las manos le tiemblan terriblemente y tarda el triple de tiempo de lo que un ser humano común y corriente se tardaría en escribir un mísero «gracias».

* * *

**XIX- La música siempre es una buena opción**

La casa de Sero no es ni muy grande ni lujosa, pero es perfecta para reuniones de ese tipo, tranquilas y dedicadas simplemente a beber un buen rato. Tiene una sala lo suficientemente amplia como para acogerlos a todos, un cómodo sofá y unos cuantos sillones replegables, Jirou supone que ha de ser como la sede principal de los encuentros de la banda.

Ese día, se juntan porque sí, sin ninguna razón en particular.

A decir verdad, escucharlos conversar se vuelve agradable, son graciosos. El ambiente es tranquilo, mucho más de lo que pensó que sería.

Al menos, hasta el momento.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Bueno, lo _era_, mejor dicho, pues su corazón da el conocido vuelco en cuanto Kaminari termina de pronunciar aquello quizá _demasiado_ cerca de sus oídos.

—… seguro.

«¿Viniendo a molestarme, como siempre?», por alguna razón, no ha sido capaz de decirlo. Ya no puede ser falsamente ruda o grosera con él como lo era antes. Tal vez sea por sentir que le debe _algo_.

Se encuentra sentada en el sofá, en tanto que la mayoría está de pie o recorriendo de la sala a la cocina, y _a saber por qué_ el mencionado chico le acaba de pedir permiso para sentarse junto a ella (o más bien a sus pies, sobre la alfombra). No entiende qué pretende, pero lo deja ser. Lo deja, porque la exasperación que acaba de embargarla no le ha permitido hacer nada más.

De pronto, se da cuenta de que no solo Mina trata de disimular la sonrisita socarrona que ha esbozado inevitablemente al verlos, sino que además el resto de los allí presentes están mirándolos fijamente y, de un momento a otro, a Jirou le parece una excelente idea que la tierra se la trague enterita.

—¿Adónde van, chicos? —Ashido nota la tensión en su amiga (_menos mal_), por lo que trata de desviar las miradas de todos hacia la otra _parejita_, que parece caminar en dirección a la salida.

Bakugou continúa su trayecto, haciendo caso omiso a todo; es Kirishima el que se detiene y observa a la chica de cabellos rosados, para responderle con la sonrisa y amabilidad de siempre:

—Ah, es que se nos acabaron los cigarros, así que…

—Oh, bueno —Tokoyami, luego de lanzar una mirada fugaz hacia la mujer que acaba de cuestionar el plan, se pone de pie inmediatamente—, los acompaño, entonces. De paso traemos más cerveza. ¿verdad?

Mina no puede evitar ampliar su sonrisa.

—¡Me parece genial! —se incorpora de un salto—. Ya que también quiero salir un rato. Sero —desvía sus ojos hacia el chico—, ¿vienes?

—Oh, no —el aludido se extiende más sobre el sillón, en un gesto de flojera extrema—. Estoy bien acá. Los esperaremos —concluye, observando con tranquilidad a Jirou y Kaminari, como para que le den la razón.

Este último resopla, como conteniendo una risa.

Ashido casi se golpea la frente. Se esfuerza por sonreírle (se evidencia bastante falsa, a decir verdad) y se encamina a la posición del chico, para tomarlo del brazo y estirarlo con tanta fuerza como para conseguir levantarlo del sillón y arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

—Sé que quieres ir con nosotros, ¡no te hagas! —suelta, forzosamente, ante las risas de Tokoyami y Kirishima.

Denki también se ríe, al fin, y Kyouka no puede evitar maldecir un poco a su queridísima amiga y compañera de piso, por lo que sea que estuviera tramando.

—¿Cómo es que estoy siendo echado de mi propia casa?

—Ojalá supieras leer entre líneas, Sero.

—¡Exacto! Eres tan bobo.

—¡Agh! ¡Ya entendí, lo pillé! No es necesaria tanta crueldad.

Escuchan el portazo y las voces de los chicos alejándose.

La mujer suspira, resignada, y se dedica simplemente a corresponderle el gesto alegre al muchacho. Le devuelve la sonrisa, divertida. Ya está incómoda, después de todo, lo único que le queda es evitar que la situación se agrave, así que está bien ser un poco amable de vez en cuando.

No pasa ni un minuto para que el chico se ponga en pie y se dirija rápidamente a la cocina, para retornar luego de unos segundos con una pequeña bandeja de salchichas picadas en una mano y una vieja guitarra acústica en la otra.

Le acerca la bandejilla a ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creo que se enojen si empezamos a comer sin ellos, ¿no?

Jirou asiente, en respuesta, y toma el pequeño refrigerio ofrecido. Mina había preparado todo aquello, pero por lo visto se le había olvidado ponerlo a disposición de todos, para que empezaran a cenar. Seguro que la razón de ello es el alcohol, que ya se le ha subido a la cabeza y que ha empezado a hacer que olvide alguno que otro detalle.

Kaminari se ubica nuevamente sobre la alfombra y le dedica una mirada tranquila y una tenue sonrisa a la chica, antes de tocar un acorde al azar.

—¿Todavía cantas? —pregunta, sin mirarla.

Kyouka parpadea repetidas veces. Su respiración se acelera y teme atragantarse con las salchichas, así que deglute rápidamente la que tiene en la boca y deja las demás sobre el sofá, para deslizarse y posicionarse abajo, en la alfombra, junto a Denki.

Niega suavemente, luego de un suspiro fugaz.

—Ya casi nada —dice, en un murmullo.

Él la mira, contrariado, pero todavía con la mueca alegre en sus labios.

—No me mientas.

—No te estoy mintiendo —sin darse cuenta, el ceño se le frunce al dar la respuesta, y Jirou no lo entiende muy bien, pero es como viajar al pasado, pues desde siempre ha sido así: como si automáticamente cualquier sugestión de ese chico la fastidiara tanto que no es capaz de disimular nada, nunca. Es inevitable que irritarse con él, parece—. De verdad que hace años que no lo hago frente a nadie —murmura, tratando de mejorar su expresión.

—Pero _lo haces_.

Una nueva mirada sugerente de parte de él… y a ella no le queda más que bajar la cabeza para tratar de encubrir su patético sonrojo —lo supone, porque las mejillas le arden— con los mechones de cabello que caen a los costados de su rostro.

—Que no lo hago… —murmura, enfurruñada—, tonto.

El aludido se ríe un poco, mas no tarda en fingir sentirse ofendido y susurrar un _«e__y, no es necesario que me insultes__»_, tan débil, que ella cree habérselo imaginado.

El silencio que los rodea está a punto de volverse incómodo, pero es interrumpido en el momento justo por otros acordes que el joven músico toca de manera aleatoria.

—Cómo olvidar la vez que te luciste en el festival escolar —suelta Denki, con una emoción extraña en la voz.

Jirou lo mira casi con desdén.

—Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes —dice. Parece molesta—. Todavía me… _apena_.

—¿Por qué? —él se muestra totalmente curioso ante ello—. Toda la prepa te alabó. Parecías feliz.

La chica se toma del rostro.

—Justamente por eso.

—Recuerdo que quedé maravillado —empieza él a relatar, y ella tiene que mirarlo con suma atención, porque aquella había sido prácticamente la última vez que se habían visto, hasta hace poco cuando había vuelto y quiere saber cómo el chico la recuerda—. En el club siempre supimos que tenías una buena voz, pero eras una gruñona y te negabas rotundamente a cantar, hasta que te oí por accidente y se volvió costumbre que lo hiciéramos, de vez en cuando —parece ensimismado en los recuerdos, puesto que no la mira a ella, sino a un punto fijo en la pared—. Te juro que estaba ilusionado con que la canción que habías escogido pudiera estar dedicada a mí, pero fue como una patada en los huevos cuando oí _'I hate myself for loving you'_ con tanta intensidad de tus labios.

Kyouka no puede evitar mostrarse asombrada (y avergonzada). No había imaginado que él pudiera recordar con tanto detalle aquel momento.

—Umh —él la mira y esboza una sonrisita nerviosa—. Ya no sabía si seguía queriendo que me la dedicaras.

—Yo…

A la mujer se le atoran las palabras en la garganta.

_Quería hacerlo. Quería dedicarte algo mejor. Pero…_

—Qué loco, ¿no?

_Tenía miedo._

Quiere decírselo, pero simplemente no puede. Porque… ¿qué debe hacer? ¿Debería disculparse? ¿Es necesario recordar lo mal que estuvo en aquella época? ¿Lo mal que se portó con él? ¿Lo mucho que se arrepiente ahora mismo?

—Kaminari.

—¿Hm? ¿Quieres que te cante algo?

Y es increíble porque lo entiende todo. Él comprende a la perfección que a ella le cuesta decir algo al respecto, así que prefiere zafar el tema con algo así, y Kyouka por supuesto que lo nota.

_Él se ha vuelto un poco genial, ¿no?,_ piensa. Y le dedica una sonrisa de alivio, mientras asiente ante el ofrecimiento. Lleva mucho sin oírlo cantar.

Qué nostalgia.

Con solamente oír la introducción acústica la mujer ya sabe de qué canción se trata. Comienza a reírse. Algo incrédula, si se lo preguntan.

_«Qué linda que estás, sos un caramelo-». (*)_

El joven deja de cantar cuando la oye reírse más fuerte.

—Kaminari —dice ella, entre risas y un tenue sonrojo en la mejilla—. Definitivamente no.

Kaminari se ve contagiado por el gesto, así que comienza a reír también.

—Cómo que no —cuestiona, fingiéndose ofendido nuevamente—. ¿Te estás burlando?

—No me burlo. Deber ser —ella trata de cesar las risas, para mirarlo con complicidad—, un tema propio.

—Oh —el chico se queda tieso unos segundos, como pensando bien qué canción podría ser. Exhala, preparado—. Bien, el mejor compositor de la banda es Bakugou, por lejos. Pero veamos si apruebo para ti.

Se lo nota algo nervioso. Carraspea, inspira profundamente. Empieza con unos acordes, se detiene al instante, parece estar confundido. Rechista y maldice en voz baja, _¿se le ha olvidado?, ¿son los nervios?_ Jirou no lo sabe, solo sabe que se está ruborizando y-

Y no puede más.

Se deja ganar por sus impulsos de una vez por todas, así que, sin más, se lanza a dejarle un beso en la boca. Rudo, torpe, _lo que sea_. Kyouka no es precisamente una experta en el tema —todo lo contrario, de hecho— y, a juzgar por la expresión de sorpresa ahogada que Denki ahoga en el beso, seguro que él tampoco.

La guitarra se interpone entre sus cuerpos, así que no hay más contacto entre ellos, que sus labios rozándose con ganas. Poco a poco, empieza a mejorar la coordinación y el beso se vuelve más profundo y más agradable, cada vez. Sus respiraciones se entremezclan y les hacen cosquillas, y sus lenguas están comenzando a conocerse. _Y qué electricidad._

Se separan, luego de unos segundos, a falta de aire.

Denki lanza una risita baja, cuyo soplo acaricia el rostro femenino. Niega con la cabeza fugazmente y luego la observa directamente a los ojos, con una convicción extraña, el rubor todavía resalta en sus mejillas. Dirige una de sus manos al rostro femenino, para acariciarlo un poco.

—Jirou.

Las voces de fondo los alerta de que son sus amigos regresando del quiosco más rápido de lo que se habían imaginado, y con todo el alboroto tan propio de ellos y de la borrachera incipiente que ha desencadenado esas latas de cerveza ingeridas con anterioridad.

El rubio parece rechistar o algo parecido, antes de soltar las mejillas de la mujer. Sin embargo, no cambia la mirada convincente que le dirige.

—Ven a verme —dice, casi en un susurro, descolocándola un poco—. El jueves vamos a tocar en un bar, con la banda, le diré a Ashido los detalles…

—Oh, bueno-

—Quiero —lo ve tragar saliva, antes de alejarse unos centímetros y tomar su guitarra—, tenerte ahí.

_Déjà vu._

Recién ahí ella cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Y… _oh, Dios mío_.

La puerta se abre y el alarido y las risas de todos inunda el lugar.

—¡Ah! —Mina solo puede ver la guitarra en las manos de Denki y los rostros de sus amigos tan rojos como dos tomates—, ¡buen momento para empezar el karaoke!

Sero lanza una mirada rápida a la bandejilla que descansa sobre el sofá.

—O a cenar…

* * *

**XX- Si no te tardas mucho, te espero toda la vida**

Los mensajes no faltan esta vez.

Kyouka no falla esta vez.

No huye más, ahí está: sentada, en primera fila, oyéndolo y observándolo. Y es genial todo, porque por fin puede comprenderlo por completo.

_«Te entregué mi máquina vital de amar,_

_y son tuyas mis palabras, el humo que respiras._

_No me cansé de buscarte, lo sigo haciendo porque siento_

_que no importa,_

_la vida es corta y solo quiero amarte._

_Voy a buscarte hoy por todas partes, _

_todos desaparecemos, pero volveremos a estar otra vez._

_Voy a encontrarte hoy, lo estoy sintiendo,_

_que hace tiempo no lo hacemos:_

_Escapemos de una dosis esta vez__»._ (**)

Que Kaminari siempre la ha esperado. Sí, el 'idiota' con el que tanto solía discutir, el mismo tonto del que se enamoró perdidamente. Él… nunca ha dejado de quererla. Desde el principio la ha querido.

Sin embargo, había tenido tanto miedo como ella en el pasado, y también hace poco. Había pretendido expresarse mediante la música todas las veces, porque sentía no se le daba de otra manera. Había creído que no podría.

Por suerte, los errores están para que uno aprenda de ellos.

Kyouka y Denki lo han hecho por el camino.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir! El último tema estuvo dedicado a una persona muy especial…

Y no hay prisa para nada. No hay miedo, no hay desconfianza. Ahora, están a un solo beso de enmendarlo todo. Y a muchos más, de hallar la completa felicidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Fin—**

* * *

**Notas:**

1) **Laylay:** lamento haber tardado tantísimo en darte esto. Estaba entre un SeroMina y un KamiJirou, al final, no me pude resistir de hacer un AU!Band, así que creo que le pegaba un poco más a esta ship. TodoMomo y KiriBaku de fondo para honrar a las OTP «3 Por lo demás, ya sabes que te adoro con el alma!

2) Los temas citados son los siguientes:

_(*) Mi caramelo – Bersuit Vergarabat._ Temazo de rock argentino.

_(**) Finnito – Salamandra._ Un poco de rock de mi país, para darlo a conocer. Es un tema que me gusta muchísimo y tiene un gran significado para mí.

3) Originalmente, solo iba a escribir la escena del beso como drabble, pero _ya ven_. No puedo con mi propia mente, que terminó transformando la idea en esta cosota de 10k+.

4) Espero que el paso del tiempo y de una escena a otra no haya quedado demasiado confuso. Mi interior me insistía que haya los minitítulos, así que le hice caso y dividí los actos así.

5) Ya me extendí al pedo (como siempre), entonces… ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
